Team Anko
by Fumes43
Summary: The foxes of Konoha. Yondaime couldn't seal half of the fox into himself, instead he split it between 2 children hoping that they would be seen as heroes, yet this was not to be. Luckily Anko Mitarashi takes no note of the council or anyone for that matter, she watches over these kids and helps them develop into the legends they were meant to be. (Hinata/Naruto) (Naruko/?)
1. First meetings

**Chapter 1: First meetings**

* * *

**AN: Something very different as I've never written a Naruto story before. Also I hope you will review to let me know if you like it. Enjoy! :) (Note to the already previous version readers: it has some changes but nothing major so you don't need to read everything again but only if you want to)**

* * *

**Extended summary:** The 'foxes' of Konoha. The Yondaime couldn't seal half of the fox into himself, instead he split it between two children hoping that they would be seen as heroes of the Leaf, yet this was not to be. Luckily Anko Mitarashi takes no note of the council or anyone for that matter, she watches over these kids and helps them develop into the legends they can become. It all starts at a chance meeting between two outcasts, sparking a journey that will influence not only their lives but also those around them. Follow their hardships, character growth and adventures along the way as our favourite shinobi grow up and learn what it means to protect your loved ones. (Pairings: Naruto/Hinata, Anko/?, Naruko/?)

_**Just in case disclaimer:** I do not owe any of these characters, nor do I intend to make a profit or any intentional infringement of the copyright._

* * *

"Hinata, you are a disgrace to the Hyūga clan." The icy voice of Hiashi cut through the cold night. He looked at his daughter full disdain, not understanding that the stiff Hyūga taijutsu wasn't working for her. He was a proud man, stuck in his own believes of clan superiority. The only difference setting him aside from the Uchiha clan was that he was loyal to Konoha. Looking down on the ground he saw his daughter's weak attempt at standing up. Without sparing her a look of concern he struck her down again. "No use for you to get up, disappointing filth should stay on the ground." He spoke harshly once more.

The six year old couldn't help but let a tear out at her father's uncaring attitude. He always used to be strict but he at least had a more gentle and kind side to him. Never berating her for trying and always encouraged her to do better. But that was ages ago, back when her mother was still alive. Thinking of her mother, Hinata lost all her will to keep a mask and let out more tears.

Remembering that painful moment a few years back, that changed her life. First her mother died and only a few weeks later she nearly got kidnapped. She wished she had been stronger, more resilient and even a part of her wished that the kidnapping had succeeded. At least than she would not have been a hindrance to her family.

Hinata lost a lot in her thus far short life and ever since that dreadful day she not only lost her mother but also her father. Not that it got any better for the little Hyūga heir after that. The kidnapping of her by the head ninja of Kumogakure, caused their already shaky relationship to spiral down into an abyss of what some saw as plain abuse. The rest of what happened that night was a terrible nightmare. As she not only lost her uncle, her cousin, her little sister's respect and her father's last little bit of humanity too. Hinata understood though, she always did, but knowing why someone hated you doesn't make it easier or fair. Nevertheless, she accepted her faults as she truly believed that she indeed too weak. Had she been stronger her uncle would have been still alive. Neji wouldn't have to grow up without a father and she would have at least part of her family back. No, instead her cousin Neji will forever blame her while being forced to 'protect' her due to his caged bird seal. Her own father continuously blamed her for the death of his brother. Never stopping his hateful words and his unrelenting anger at her kind heart and gentle ways. She was not fit to be an heir in his eyes. His training got more brutal as time went on trying to stamp that kindness he thought to be her weakness out. But it was her kindness that would give her strength, she knew it after all her mother was strong and she was kind, could she not be the same? She knew somewhere deep inside that he loved her, it was that hopeful part of her would never give up on her Otosan. Hinata loved her father dearly. It was a complicated relationship, at best strained by mutual disappointment. However, she wouldn't forget how he used to tell her bed time stories.

She looked up towards her father trying to convey these confusing feeling of anger, understanding, and sadness.

Hoping that he would understand that she was trying her very best but it just didn't work for her. The Hyūga style was unrelenting in its form and didn't flow as she did. She hoped he would finally understand if she could stand tall before him, not backing down. Instead he looked at her sternly as she was trying to get up. He struck her down once more; her poor body couldn't stand the pain anymore as she blacked out.

Hiashi finally noticed that she wasn't trying to get up. Upon further inspection he realised that she had fainted. Not caring about her he simply left her laying there on the dojo floor. Little did he know this whole fight was witnessed by another young girl and her newly acquired sensei.

* * *

**A little while earlier.**

* * *

Naruko was hungry and cold. She had been out all day trying to find food for herself and little brother, Naruto. She wasn't sure why but they were hated by the village. Today she had nothing to show for her effort, all the traps she had laid out were destroyed and none of the shops wanted to sell food to her as she was the 'demon's sister'. Whatever that was supposed to mean. Suddenly she felt a presence beside her.

"Oi, kid what are you doing here?" A purple haired lady asked her.

'_Shit!' _Naruko thought. The only time people talked to her and Naruto was when they meant them harm. Naruko shuddered, this time not from the cold but rather some memories she wished she could forget. "Did you lose your voice brat? No worries I'll talk for the both of us. But first we've gotta do something about your pathetic look" With that the oddly dressed purple head offered Naruko a piece of dango. "Eat up" She commanded gently.

Naruko looked at the piece of dango as if it would attack her. Thinking that perhaps it was poisoned. From Naruko's experience most likely it was. "No worries kiddo, I won't bite" The purple lady paused "Yet." and laughed. "You're still too young for me" The kunoichi added with a sly grin and an over the top wink. Although the very statement would have made any sane person run for the hills for some reason this made Naruko trust her. Momentarily she saw through the crude humour and mask the scarcely dressed woman wore. Naruko saw a smart and strong woman, something she wanted to be herself someday. Reaching out to the dango she took it.

"Thank you…." Naruko trailed off not knowing the woman's name in front of her.

"Anko Mitarashi is the name. Hottest and toughest kunoichi of Konoha!" came the self-introduction with a banner and everything.

Naruko sweat dropped. _"Who the hell is this woman?" _Something told she should have left, never taken the dango and just run for it the moment she had laid eyes on her.

"Tsk. Not even applause? Kids these days…." the woman now identified as Anko sulked. However a moment later she recovered again as she took in the appearance of Naruko before her. "_Kid must be cold and that look in her eyes… it reminds me of me."_ Anko would be damned if she would turn her back on anyone who was treated by the village as she was. "_Screw the village council banning all shinobi from helping the twins, she wasn't going to sit back and let a bunch of pricks dictate how to live her life." _With those thoughts she decided that she would take care of the little gaki from now on. "Let's grab you something more to eat."

Naruko overwhelmed by the sudden turn of events was shocked silent. "Jeez kid, snake got your tongue or something? Tell me, do you want to be a ninja?"

This seemed to wake Naruko out of her stupor as she replied wholeheartedly "Hell yeah! You'll see before you know it my brother and I will be the strongest ninja's ever! Dattebayo"

"Come on kiddo we got places to go. No apprentice of mine will be seen in those kill me orange clothes" Unlike her twin-brother Naruko knew that orange wasn't the best ninja colour and even she had to admit it was a bit too much. But it was all they were willing to sell to the foxy duo.

Any outsider wouldn't have believed it if they were told Anko was gentle and sweet to anyone besides Kurenai and even to her she was a bitch just because she could. No one ever said Anko was sane, kind or emotionally stable and due to her past she just like the young girl before her was another village outcast. Hated by many civilians and ninja's alike due to her mentor being a traitor. Yet no one dared to look dirty or voice their hated directly to her… she was known for being the second in command of the torture and interrogation department and needless to say, she struck fear into people's hearts. Served those bastards right, was her general opinion.

Moments later they were walking passed the Hyūga estate. Hearing the noises of a battle this late at night worried the young girl and she, despite Anko's warning, went to investigate. To her frustration Anko followed the little gaki knowing what the Hyūga would do should they notice the girl spying on their family training.

What they witnessed next managed to even appal Anko.

Years of being a ninja and her skills held her back, knowing that what Hiashi did was well within his rights as clan head to train anyone who he wished of the Hyūga clan. But even she had to admit that this could hardly be passed off as training, it was much closer to child abuse. Orochimaru was a monster in many ways but even he didn't beat her up like this and pass it off as training. Anko had to admit the small girl had guts as she kept trying to stand up, proving her stubbornness. However as quickly as that thought came she had wished the girl had stayed down watching how Hiashi slammed her down again. They both watched the Hyūga head storming of after the poor girl fainted. Suddenly she noticed Naruko moving towards. "_Damn brat, what is she up to?"_

Naruko couldn't help herself but she had to help the little dark haired girl. Slowly she walked over, checking her surroundings every other step to make sure she wasn't noticed. As she stood next to the little Hyūga she tried to shake her awake.

A soft moan escaped Hinata's lips, her whole body hurt and it seemed like someone was shaking her. Assuming it was her caretaker Ko she decided to open her eyes only to come to the realization that there was a young redheaded girl before her. In a moment of panic she tried to fight her off only to wince in pain her ribs hurting.

Naruko saw the moment of panic and quickly tried to comfort the girl by taking a small step back implying that she meant no harm. "Hi, I'm Naruko. Don't worry, I won't hurt you like that mean man did."

"H-he isn't mean, Otosama was just t-training me" Even to Hinata this sounded weak but she felt obliged to defend her father, he was right after all she was weak and worthless.

Naruko was shocked by the wounded girl's confession. "_Her own father did this? Unbelievable! Perhaps I am better off without parents. No that can't be the case I'm sure this is not how fathers are supposed to act? But still I should help her somehow". _Naruko looked straight at Hinata hoping that she wouldn't offend her.

"Just cause he is your dad, doesn't make it right but I can't talk, I have no parents. Anyway what's your name?"

'H-Hin-nata H-Hyu-ga' came the soft reply.

Anko found this sad to watch the gaki was too freaking shy to even say her own name confidently. Damn that Hiashi, didn't he see that his harsh treatment caused the girl to jump at her own shadow?

Anko never liked Hyūgas, especially not a certain clan head. Perhaps she could train the girl and rub it in their faces that she, Anko Mitarashi, managed to train the clan heir better than they ever could. Revenge was sweet. Talking about sweet this whole scene between the girls wanted to make her gag. Time to make an entrance she grinned broadly at what she had planned next.

Anko Shusined right in front of the girls accompanied by the same banner as before with some additional fireworks in the background. "Missed me? Now girly, I offer you to be an excellent ninja and the first thing you do is run after this girl to chase some skirt? Didn't know you swung this way… Perhaps I will bite after all" She winked at Naruko who turned beet red.

Hinata couldn't help but faint again.

Security was lax at the Hyūga compound if no one noticed her elaborate entrance. This confirmed for Anko that Hinata wasn't cared after one bit. The truth however was slightly different. They had noticed, Hiashi had just ordered them to go back to their original posts, stating it was only his foolish daughter. Meanwhile with his Byakugan active he continued to watch what was going to happen next.

Anko couldn't help but this it was no wonder some Kumo Jōnin managed to kidnap the heiress. Or was this on purpose? No, even Anko couldn't think that a bastard like Hiashi would do something like that to his own daughter. Little did she know how wrong and yet so close to the truth she was. Unknown to anyone but the elders and Hiashi, Hinata's Byakugan would seal the instantly on the Elders whim. Something dark in the Hyūga compound was going on. The death of his wife and twin was all linked to this. If the Hokage were ever to discover what happened that fateful night the Hyūga elders' lives would be forfeit.

Hiashi was a misunderstood man; no one knew the Kyuubi was sealed in two children not just the Uzumaki kid but also his own daughter. The Hokage tried to seal the second half in him-self only to realize that he would not have enough chakra to hold it till his soul would be taken by the Shinigami. Hiashi being a close friend and fiercely loyal to Konoha offered his own daughter as a fellow Jinjuriki to save them all. He always kept a watchful eye over Hinata knowing of the hate the elders carried for her. He could only thank Kami that her status as Jinjuriki wasn't known in the whole village. However after the death of his wife he lost himself in grief, and didn't pay as much attention to Hinata as he should have. But that was no excuse to have let the elders get away with their crimes. If only he had been more watchful of his eldest daughter, if only she wasn't sealed with that cursed seal that the elders could activate the moment he stepped out of line. He hated how harsh he had to be to his little sunshine, he saw how her confidence was crumbling away and yet even after all that, she defended him towards this Naruko girl. His stoic mask betrayed none of his internal turmoil and raging emotions. He was surprised when Anko entered the scene, he knew of the friendship between him and his wife but ever since he and his wife married she stopped coming by, by the time his wife died she went as far as publicly hating the Hyūga clan. Maybe he should have a chat with her sometime. Yes that is what he would do for now however he had to attend another meeting with the elders and left.

'Come on squirt it is time for us to get going, I am still going to train you.' Anko stated, appearing impatient. '

'Wait Anko-sensei, can Hinata-chan come with us?' Naruko asked excited at the prospect of training together with another girl. She even hoped that the girl could be a friend someday. Besides she had already made up her mind, no way no how was she going to let some prick harm Hinata, especially not her own father. That was a promise and Naruko Uzumaki doesn't go back on her promises dattebayo!

Hinata had only just woken up again and felt for the worse. She was sure that this odd yet strong ninja wouldn't want to train her. No one wanted to train the weakest Hyūga ever born. And even if there was even the slightest hope Matarashi-sama would agree to Naruko-san question her own father would never allow it.

Anko was right, she played that little red head like a fiddle and going by the looks of the shy brat really wanted to join, right before so lost all hope. Sad really, seeing a young girl without hope or confidence. Oh yes these brats were in for it.

'Mmh well I could always train two brats for the price of one. Double the torture - Ahum I mean fun- yes fun' she acted wickedly. _After all she should really have some fun on the way while completing her little charity project_. Anko mused to herself.

'Yatta! Great thanks!' Naruko cheered.

'D-Demo' Hinata tried to explain that her family would never allow it but Anko interrupted her.

'What speak up squirt, can't hear you. Anyway, it doesn't matter I am going to train you both in secret. This is how it goes; you will enrol into the ninja academy, graduate and get into your little Genin teams. Never reveal your skills as a ninja, keep those hidden for either the Chūnin exams or a mission under dire need. No questions? Good, I'll pick you both up… when you least expect it.' Sounding as threatening as possible, trying to scare the two girls a little. 'Ya ne' and with that Anko disappeared leaving the two children behind.

'So Hinata, sounds like we will be training together.' Naruko sounding upbeat.

'H-Hai' Hinata was both happy and scared at the same time. What would happen if her family found out? What would her dad say or worse what if the clan elders found out! Just before she was almost fully panicking she was pulled out of her thoughts.

'Hinata-chan, you don't mind training with me right?'

Hinata couldn't believe her ears; she thought the girl before her was confident and strong in every way. To hear her sounding shy and insecure it just didn't fit, her father always told her that you couldn't be insecure and strong. Emotions were a weakness. Yet, Naruko seemed strong or was she weak too? Like herself? But then why would Matarashi-sama offer to train them? It made no sense. Hinata totally forgot to answer in her shock.

'I guess that you're not too happy, sorry I just thought that you weren't like all the other villagers.'

'No!' Hinata immediately turned red as she spoke this time without stuttering. 'I-I mean th-at, w-well I would l-like to train with you'

Naruko's mood fared much better after hearing Hinata confess; 'Well than we better get to know each other' she smiled at Hinata.

Meanwhile Hiashi was once again in a meeting with the Hyūga elders.

'I do not care for my eldest daughter, I have given up on training her a long time ago. But we cannot simply kill her off as you've suggested. That would be political suicide. No we will let her join the ninja academy and weak as she is she will perish as soon as she gets a mission.' Hiashi spoke in confidence appearing cold hearted but in truth it was the only way his daughter would have a chance at surviving but he couldn't let this be known. So he pretended to be heartless and uncaring towards his daughter, hoping that it worked.

There were some murmurs of agreement among the elders.

'Alright then, as of tomorrow we will enrol her into the ninja academy.' The elders made the final decision. Hiashi continued to plot and balance a dangerous playground in the hope of saving his daughters life. He sighed and steeled himself of what had to be done. He hoped that the academy at least would give her a fighting chance, he managed to protect Hanabi, Neji was safe as long as he continued his blatant hatred of Hinata, someday they would all know the truth but for now he had a role to assume. 'Then I move to adjourn this meeting and this topic until three years from now to see how we will get her on the least team.' Murmers of agreement sounded and the elders left Hiashi alone. '_Hitomi, I am sorry for what I have done to our family and what I am about to do'_


	2. Wardrobe Malfunctions

**Chapter 2: Wardrobe Malfunctions**

* * *

The cemetery was lit up by the moon light. It was cold outside, a soft breeze mocking the icy feeling of the night. She was her like many other nights to pay her respects to an old friend.

'Hitomi I saw your kid today, sorry to tell you but your husband he is a giant d*ck. Baka doesn't help her one bit. It makes me want to turn him into snake food. I know I can't Mi-chan but I want to. Anyway you'll be frustrated to know that Hokage baka declined my request to train mini you stating that the civilian council would object to such a 'jaded' ninja to train the Hyūga princess. Bunch of baka's, more snake food if you ask me. The Hokage didn't seem to like the suggestion as much. Anyway that's not why I am here Mi-chan, I won't let any civilian council dictate who I can and cannot train so I will be training shy little mini you in secret. Together with another brat. You would have liked that kid too Naruko or something, you know me and names I'll just call her red or tomato-chan. Then again tomato-chan applies to Hinata more, she reminds me of you a lot. Haha you were so innocent when it came to sex. Remember how I made you blush like that all the time by suggesting things? Fuck Hitomi, why did you have to die. Left me alone, I - I miss you Mi-chan…'

Anko trailed off sensing another person coming her way.

'Good evening Anko.'

He acutely felt the blade of a kunai against his neck. He didn't move a muscle, knowing that if he did he would be dead.

'That is Matarashi-san for the likes of you'

'I need your help… it's for Hinata'

The blade shook a bit, but still was held firmly to his neck. Drawing a thin line of blood.

'One wrong move Hiashi.' The snake queen hissed full with restraint anger.

'I saw you with the kids'

'You can't stop me from training your brat Hiashi and who are you to show concern?'

The kunai pressed harder into his neck. Oh she would love to cut him into bits and feed him to her lovely snakes, though on second thought he may give them indigestion.

'Just hear me out Anko, if you want to kill me then be free to do so'

A huff was all he heard as an answer but at least the blade was no longer pressuring against his neck... as much. He wasn't too bothered with it in the first place after all he was a strong ninja but he also knew to never underestimate a woman, hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. And Anko was more than a scorned woman.

'What I am about to tell you is a SS rank secret, not even the Third is aware of this, only the Fourth, my late wife and Yuhi Kurenai' _He didn't mention that there was one more missing-nin who knew as that was another ss rank secret all together._

This immediately got Anko's attention. She remembered Hitomi, they were both in the same Genin team together, became fast friends and then… shortly after Hitomi had passed away she received a letter asking to train her daughter when the time was right. She had intended to honour her request by asking to be the kid's sensei but now so much more seemed to be going on.

'Hinata-chan is a Jinjuriki and the elders plan to either kill her as it mutated her Byakugan or worse...' Hiashi trailed off. He spoke without pausing or emotion in his voice, he had gotten used to pretending to be an uncaring cold hearted man. However, even he couldn't get to admitting it out loud to one of his late wife's best friends that plan B was to use her as a concubine. It was even too much for him as a single tear rolled down his cheek.

'Proof Hiashi' was all Anko said. She had been tricked all her life by those who she trusted and just because it made sense as to why he turned into a big baka didn't mean that he wasn't lying. Though she knew he spoke of the truth, she was a snake queen for nothing and two of her summons, very poisonous summons ready to bite Hiashi at any time, said he spoke truthfully.

'I only have my word Matarashi, but ask Kurenai-san she was the one who placed a genjutsu over her eyes as to appear like a normal Byakugan.'

Finally the knife let up.

'Let's get some sake at my place Hiashi, and then you can tell me everything'

They both glanced once more towards the headstone of Hitomi and sushined away.

Leaving a fresh black rose on top of it.

* * *

The girls had been talking for what seemed like minutes, but in actuality had been hours. They saw how the moon lit the Hyūga estate as they had somehow managed to sneak into Hinata's room and continued to talk. Sometimes it paid off to be ignored by the clan, had she been of importance to them she would have never managed to elude their notice. As it was she was to no real value to them and as a result she and Naruko could talk to their hearts content.

With every passing minute Hinata never noticed her stutter was disappearing. The girl chit chatted about things and their dreams. When Naruko suddenly realised that she had completely forgotten that she was supposed to home for her brother.

'I'm such a baka! I completely forgot about dinner with my nii-san' a shame I am not there.

'o-oh no, I am sorry' Hinata felt terrible.

'Ah no worries he will be fine, slightly moody with me but fine.' Naruko smiled, not wanting her new found friend to feel guilty. 'I'm more worried about his stomach, he will keep me awake all night with his noises ha-ha.' at that point her own stomach let out a huge growl.

"I'm such a bad host! I could cook for you Naruko-chan". Naruko's stomach answered for her. Between laughter she said yes, privately wondering if Hinata had exaggerated that she loved to cook. "I've got an idea. I'll make some extra for your brother"

Naruko smile could not have gotten bigger, this way she didn't have to deal with her moody little brother. "That's great Hinata-chan you're the best!"

* * *

Who would have known that Hiashi was a lightweight when it came to drinking sake. Had she known this she would have gotten him drunk ages ago. After they were done talking about how she would train the little Hyūga girl and the red gaki they decided that they needed some drinks to get over this huge mess.

After three or four bottles of sake heck maybe five but who counted anyway? They were pretty slushed. And that is when Anko made a suggestion of a change in wardrobe for Hiashi, quipping about the non-existent Hyūga fashion sense. Hiashi was and would always be a Hyūga at heart so he went fully into Anko's quip and told her that Hyūgas dressed as they did because it was practical. Besides any Hyūga would look 'fabulous' no matter how they were dressed.

This lead to Anko pulling all sorts of clothes out of her closet as they played 'Hiashi the fashion model' game where she got to dress him in anything she saw fit. And she had to admit, Hiashi didn't half look bad with a black skirt and a mesh shirt over it.

Now where did she leave her camera?

* * *

Naruto had been waiting for hours. His sister said she would be back with dinner soon and boy was he hungry. Where could she be? He was worried that something may have happened but in all honesty she was always more adapt than him at avoiding the villagers. He hated how they were threated, scorned upon for no reason he just didn't understand. He was happy his nee-san was looking out for him, she was only slightly older than him perhaps 5 minutes or less, but he still saw her as his big sister. Mostly also because she never treated him as the younger one, after all each other was all they had.

Naruto was sick of waiting, it was dark outside and very late, he knew that most likely Naruko had somehow lost track of time as she did more often but this was ridiculous. Fully determined to save his sister he grabbed a kitchen knife and was about to make his way out when he heard voices. "Are you sure your brother won't mind that I kept you for so long?"

Naruto didn't recognize the voice, but it was female and seemed harmless enough. However he did recognize the next one

"Sure Hina-chan, you made him food..."

FOOD?! That was all Naruto needed to hear as he bolted straight out the door and tackled his nee-chan in a big hug. "Food?"

"Jeez Naruto, are you trying to kill me with that hug?" Naruko laughed while trying to free herself from Naruto's death grip that was cleverly disguised as a hug.

"Hehe, whoops. Sorry sis." Naruto let her go while putting his hand behind his head smiling in a goofy fashion.

Hinata watched the two siblings and couldn't help but think they didn't look alike one bit yet you could immediately tell they were family. Naruto had blond hair and the bluest eyes she had ever seen. Whereas Naruko had red hair that flowed down past her shoulders and had green tinted eyes. Moreover, Naruto was about a good head shorter than Naruko. The only thing that really stood out that made them look at least a little bit alike were the whisker marks that adorned both their cheeks and their bright orange jumpsuits. Hinata couldn't help but think that Naruko's brother was just like his looks, a little sun. His enthusiasm was abundant and he seemed just as nice as Naruko. Perhaps he too would become a friend?

* * *

Sarutobi Hiruzen had just finished off a formidable opponent, paper work. It was late, or very early in the morning depending on your point of view. Either way in his view it was the best time to take a leisurely stroll through his beloved village. At this time of night the civilians and off-duty ninja's were peacefully sleeping, it was this time he truly enjoyed being a Hokage. He had witnessed his fair share of war and disasters and at times like these he was proud that Konoha's citizens could afford sleeping peacefully. That was the most rewarding part of his job. Slowly he made his way through the village.

Just as he was planning to head towards two of his favourite gaki's house he noticed Hiashi following Anko into her house. His curiosity got the better of him and stealthy as could be he followed them. He wasn't worried about them spotting him, after all he wasn't known as 'Shinobi no Kami' for nothing. As he followed their conversation he didn't believe his own ears, had he not been there himself he wouldn't have. He was slightly tempted to check if someone had cast a genjutsu over him. By keeping his daughter's Jinjuriki status as a secret, Hiashi's had betrayed the village. But he knew that as a father he understood Hiashi and couldn't blame him for his actions, knowing full well how poorly little Naruko and Naruto were treated. Unfortunately Sarutobi just didn't seem have his day as the biggest news part had yet to come, the elders seal on Hinata. His blood was boiling but he knew that Hiashi's counter plan was the best they could do for now. He was glad Anko was nothing like her sensei, his own wayward student. She also shun by the village through his pupils actions, something he felt guilty about. Last week he even had to reject her asking to train Hinata as an apprentice knowing that neither the council nor the Hyūgas would ever allow it. But with Hiashi's support he would be able to change the council's opinion. The next few years would be a very delicate chess game for them.

However the shunning of the village resulted into Anko being a rather unique ninja. Anko was in a word more liberal in her approach of respecting him. For instance, all the trouble she liked to get him in by telling his secretary about his secret icha-icha paradise novels and that time she told Tsunade about his spying glass being used on the woman's public baths – he shuddered at that particular memory. Despite all this Anko was actually a very decent ninja who followed orders and had the will of fire strongly within her. But just because he was Hokage didn't mean he wouldn't get some revenge in, _'doing it for the good of the village'_. Hehe yes this is what he would tell her. _'Oh this is just priceless, Anko training not one but three young children haha, oh kami this is going to be hilarious!' _Sarutobi decided right there and then that he was going to have some fun with this.

Poor Anko wouldn't know what hit her when he would break the news that she was going to be in charge of a whole genin team not just one apprentice. Of course this would have to wait till the gaki's in question where graduated from the ninja. Now all Sarutobi had to do was find a third member of the genin team, he guessed that the ninja academy would sort that out. He was a patient man, for now he would continue his journey through the village with a mischievous smile. Perhaps his day wasn't that bad after all. He couldn't help but note on his departure that Hiashi was right, Hyūga's did look good in anything.

Little did he know that the third member of Anko's team had just been introduced to the most delicious meal he had thus far.


	3. No ABC's here

**Chapter 3: No ABC's here**

* * *

_The next morning._

"You asked for me Hokage-sama?" The snake mistress was about to drop by her little victims when an Anbu told her that the Hokage had summoned her.

Sometime during the night Hiashi had left Anko's place. She herself only woke up a few hours ago and her hung-over state shouted for dango. Forced to listen to this desire she left the comforts of her bed and got dressed, heading out to the nearest shop. After a healthy breakfast (well in her eyes – let's be fair 20 dangos for breakfast cannot be healthy) she decided on keeping her promise to train the kiddies and visit them. However before she could even go off and find them an Anbu interrupted her path and that is how she now found herself in the Hokage's office.

"Yes Anko, I have an A-rank mission for you. It is a long term infiltration and information gathering operation.

Not faced by the missions rank all Anko simply asked: "How long?"

"Two years." A deafening silence followed. Anko didn't know how to respond. She was supposed to train the brats, the academy started in less than three months and she wanted her brats to be the rookies of the year. Scrap that the best ever! Hold on since when did she started to refer to them as 'her brats?'

Sarutobi was seemingly clueless to her internal monologue and had continued with the details of the mission. "... not only do we need to know where Orochimaru's laboratories are, we also need to know what is going on inside of them."

The mention of Orochimaru shook Anko out of her internal musings. Her hate towards Orochimaru obliterating her thoughts regarding Naruko and Hinata completely. "What?" Came out the single worded dumbfounded reply. Sarutobi sighed going over the mission stats once more. After a lengthy and rather dull (as if the Hokage did it on purpose to teach her not to zone out during briefing) explanation the Third gave some parting words of advice. "You might wish a goodbye to certain people." While his eyes twinkled with secret knowledge '_Especially the kids who depend on you'_ adding this last bit in his thoughts.

"Sure, thanks" Anko's tone was professional but she couldn't help but wonder what the old geezer was actually hinting to when leaving his office. It didn't matter she had to arrange important things before leaving. _'F*ck, the gaki's!'_ Slapping her forehead for forgetting about them.

She would have to leave tomorrow morning arrange a whole load of things as she would be gone for two freaking years and find some way to train her little students. That meant that she would just have to write out her basic training plans for them to build up stamina and develop analytical minds. This may even work out in her advantage, that way she when she returned there was no need for her to bother with untrained pesky little brats crying about training being too hard while not having the ability to throw a bloody kunai straight to save their lives. Plus it would allow her to skip the boring dull stuff of basic training exercises as well as hours and hours of explaining battle scenarios.

Anko grinned. A win-win situation in her eyes. She got to go after Orochimaru-teme and pass by the most annoying part of training. She decided to congratulate herself with some more dango before writing everything down.

* * *

It was 1 o'clock in the afternoon and Naruto just awoke with a shock. Slowly the events from the previous night started to come back. He had stayed talking with this Hyūga girl till early morning after she had cooked this most amazing dinner for him. Hinata, that was her name. While they were talking about his hobby gardening his sister had passed out on the couch so it was just the two of them left. He was rather disappointed that she had left earlier as soon as the sun started coming up. Apparently she was scared that the clan might have noticed her absence and hoped that she managed to sneak back in. But she promised to come back later that day so he was happy about that. Of course Naruto being himself a natural albeit awkward true gentleman he had escorted her to the Hyūga compound, wondering why this made his new friend blush. While walking back home he smiled all the way, as he was sure that both he and his sister just made their first official friend.

A soft snore came from the other room. It seemed like his sister wasn't up yet either. Deciding to surprise her with some ramen for breakfast Naruto made his way to the kitchen. After all after such a great night the finishing touch would be ramen for breakfast. The only question was which flavour to pick. Ok so really he just wanted ramen for breakfast himself too and since his sister wasn't up it would seem like a great excuse to start the day with that instead of rice and something else. Looking at the pictures he decided on miso ramen with extra pork. Five minutes later he was happily slurping away.

"Oi nee-san, what are we having for breakfast?" Naruko's voice sounded groggy from the sleep. In hindsight a couch is not a very comfortable place to spend the night. So she was rather moody and irritated at the moment.

Naruto just pointed at the ramen, continuing his delicious meal.

"Really Ramen again? I don't see why you like it that much." This caused an immediate reaction from Naruto. "How can you say that sis. Ramen is the best! You're just moody from sleeping on the couch all night." Despite knowing that Naruto was right Naruko did not want to admit that. "Oh yeah! Well if you knew that why the hell didn't you just wake me up to go to bed?"

"I tried but your moody ass just swapped my hand away" with that Naruto washed his plates and went to the shower not feeling like arguing with his sister. She could be such a pain when she woke up. His sister was, unlike himself, definitely not a happy go lucky person when she woke up.

Naruko huffed, sat down to eat and cursed away at the couch for being uncomfortable.

* * *

Time skip to later that afternoon

* * *

A soft knock interrupted the twins from their activities.

"Did we expect anyone?" Naruko turned next to her wanting to ask her brother but all she saw was an empty space.

The moment the knock sounded he sprinted towards the door. He had waited all afternoon for Hinata to show up again. However as he opened the door it wasn't his friend that he saw. "Who are you?"

This question set into motion the immediate fireworks and banner effect:

'Anko Mitarashi - Konoha's top konochi'.

"Wow! That was sooo cool. Can you teach me that?" Naruto was thrown away by the awesomeness of the fireworks. He was clearly impressed.

"You know what kid? I like you, stick around and I might teach it to you."

Naruko just watched and sweat dropped, hoping that her nee-san wouldn't learn how to do that. Dealing with Anko doing that every time someone asked her name was already enough of a pain. Did the crazy woman really need to infect her brother with it too?

"Eh, Anko-sensei what are you doing here?"

Naruto was already filled in about the events leading to them meeting and the promise of training. From the stories he heard he thought the woman who was supposed to train Naruko and Hinata was insane and not nearly as cool as the woman in front of them. He voiced his opinion towards his sister.

Anko smirked, she loved leaving impressions but it was rare that someone openly admired her crazy firework banner stunt as much as Naruto did. She was sure she would regret this eventually but it seemed like she finally found someone with as much passion for flair and great humour as herself. "Kid, what's your name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki, future Hokage in the making. Why do you want to know?"

"Well I need to know the name of the guy who is going to give me the best missions once he is Hokage as soon I finished training him"

Naruto couldn't believe it. This woman didn't only offer to train him but also took his dream serious. This day just kept on getting better and better.

"Hate to say it kids but I can't train you personally just yet. Hokage-sama just gave me a two year long mission."

Naruto felt like he just got the proverbial cold shower. Just as he thought he would finally get some serious training in she slammed him with this news. Naruko's reaction was along the same lines, seeing her brothers disappointment she voiced her dislike. "Oi what is the deal? First you offer to train my brother too only to say that you will be going and can't actually train us at all! What kind of crap is that?" Naruko was angry darn she just got rid of her bad waking up mood as well.

'Nani, that kid has one over the top moody side to her' Anko thought. She could have sworn she saw steam coming out of her ears at one point. "I didn't say I can't train you. Learn to listen brat. I said I cannot train you personally just yet as I have to leave for two years. Hence I wrote down instructions for you to read and train from. Also just mention to the librarian that I gave you permission to check out any ninja theory books – that means no actual practise from them without supervision got that?"

Suddenly the twins started blushing, looking like a certain Hyūga heiress. "Anko-sensei, we can't read yet." Came the embarrassed reply of one of the twins.

"Nani?! Seriously? But what about pre-ninja academy, surely they thought you there?"

"No, they always found some reason to give us detention or something. Honestly we have no clue why." This time Naruto spoke clearly no longer embarrassed, instead he was just annoyed. He knew that they were for some reason ostracised, he was just puzzled as to why it was.

'_Well fuck that complicates matters.' _Anko wasn't sure what to do next. There was no way she could let someone else in on the secret training and she already accepted the mission. Truth was she was also selfish in this matter as she did really want to go on a mission to do with Orochimaru. She was forbidden to go after him as revenge but that didn't mean she would let go of a chance of being a torn in his side. How should she solve this?

At that very moment another knock sounded on the door.


	4. The Third apprentice

**Chapter 4: The Third apprentice**

* * *

**The title needs adjustment because team Anko isn't very imaginative. There have been many suggestions and a PM came in suggesting as a joke 'the A-team'. Honestly, it made me laugh so I thought to share it here. Also picturing Hinata as BA did not help much.**

* * *

_At the twins house._

All heads turned towards the door. Another knock came, this time slightly softer almost hesitant.

A light bulb went off in Naruto's head, that's right Hinata would show up. He made his way towards the door once more just as enthusiastic as he had been the first time he had thought it was Hinata. "Hi Hinata!" Naruto yelled as he swung open the door.

However the woman in front of him wasn't Hinata. Naruto couldn't help but think how often that would happen to him today and why was he so anxious to see Hinata anyway? Perhaps it was because he finally made a friend that wasn't his sister.

"H-hi N-Naruto." The delicate rather shy reply came from behind the woman. The lady who now saw that the place was safe stepped aside showing Hinata behind her. Anko watched and wondered what Kurenai was doing here, as far as she knew Kurenai was training for her jōnin exam and didn't take any missions unless they were inside the village. That must be it, she mentioned before that she sometimes had guard duty over some Hyūga kids, she never mentioned who though.

"Hey Hinata-chan, who is that?" Naruko butted into the conversation also wanting to say hello to her friend and curiosity had gotten the better of her as to who the accompanying Chūnin was. The woman now standing beside Hinata had long black untamed hair and the most unique red eyes with an additional ring in them. She looked wicked.

"Hi. I am Kurenai Yūhi and I am currently Lady Hinata's bodyguard." The next part she directed to Anko "Oh hello Anko, didn't know you were here too. How are you?" Anko didn't reply she just grinned and gave a short nod instead.

The kids looked questioningly trying to puzzle out how the two women knew each other. A small part of Naruko was relieved that they knew each other; she didn't think she could stand another one of Anko's fireworks introductions.

Seeing the confused looks on their faces Kurenai explained: "I met Anko during our Chūnin exams. We both became Chūnin she was only 12 and I was 13 at the time." Unlike Anko she was calmer and her tone just gave you a warm comforting feeling. Almost as if you were talking to a bigger sister, she had a very protective yet gentle aura around her. Meanwhile Naruto's eyes just got twice as big. He couldn't believe that his new sensei was only 12 when she became a Chūnin, that was amazing!

"Aawh Kuri-chan you leave out the best part." A wicked grin was now part of Anko' face. "What Kuri-chan meant to say was that we both kicked ass during the Chūnin exams and then got totally drunk. She might look all sweet and stuff like that but boy she outdrink anyone. "Anko laughed as Kurenai blushed while mumbling about simply liking shōchū (strong sake) and that it wasn't as bad as Anko made it out to be and something about a baka named Asuma.

Naruto couldn't help but laugh. He truly liked Anko, she was not only strong but also playful, bold and told it as she saw it. He wondered if she would help him with some pranks once she would come back from her mission. Hinata and Naruko shared a look, they both had the feeling that there was more to that story and wondered who Asuma was.

"Anyway it is good that you are here tomato-chan. As I just told your two little friends here I won't be here in the next two years so I wrote down training instructions for you all in these scrolls." Anko threw a scroll towards Hinata who caught it easily. "However, we have a problem." At this Naruto and Naruko looked away in embarrassment knowing what was coming next. "These two here can't read thanks to stupid idiots not teaching them." You could clearly hear the venom in Anko's voice directed to some unknown villagers who were supposed to teach them. At this point Kurenai's eyes widened, she was briefed earlier by Hiashi about Anko's inclusion in the secret but it was a complete surprise that she was supposed to be training them too. It would explain though why she was here in the first place. Perhaps she could help with this. After all some jōnin would eventually take a genin team and she herself had hopes to attain one too. Well, once she passed her own jōnin exam that was.

"Perhaps I can be of assistance with this?" Kurenai phrased it as a question but there was a certain resoluteness underneath it. Like it or not, she was planning to help.

Everyone but Anko looked surprised at this suggestion. Anko knew that Kurenai wanted a team eventually and just as she had hoped, Kurenai's helpful nature caused her to offer assistance. Perhaps this was easier to solve after all. Who knew they might even swap being sensei's to the kids. A large part of Anko still couldn't believe she somehow managed to end up teaching not only one kid but three. She must be going soft. Dammit! That was it no more dango fuelled nice moments. Knowing full well she was in a good mood when she offered Naruko apprenticeship while eating dango. She knew that had to be the real reason, there was no way after all that she, Anko Mitarashi, was going soft. No way in hell.

"Well that solves it. Kuri-chan here will help you with reading and writing while Hinata already starts with the scrolls. Now if I am not mistaken the academy starts in less than two months right?"

The three of them nodded.

"Good that means you have until them full time to learn. I'll leave it to Kurenai to set up a time-schedule for you. I should be back about a years' time before you all graduate. Should you need a space to learn or a quieter place than this neighbourhood my house is available. Kurenai has a key ask her for a copy. Also before I forget, you can borrow any theoretical books from the library, just say that I gave you permission. I have to go now. Cya in two years kids, ja mata!" With that Anko shushined away.

The four of them stood there awkwardly for a while until Kurenai decided to break the silence. "Sorry we haven't been properly introduced yet, I don't know your names."

"Oh sorry, I am Naruko and this is my twin brother Naruto Uzumaki. Pleased to meet you Yūhi-san."

"Just call me Kurenai-sensei or sensei. No need to be so formal. Pleased to meet you both too."

Naruto was moping about the fact that this would have been the perfect moment for him to use Anko-sensei's firework banner introduction. He couldn't wait to learn how to read. Perhaps she left it behind in one of the scrolls she gave them. He wondered though what her rank was. "So is Anko-sensei a Chūnin like you?"

Kurenai was slightly shocked at the question. In her experience most avoided her friend like the plague as she had the reputation of being slightly sadistic in the best of times. This kid sure was different. Looking around in the room she realised that all three children were actually very different from the average kids that you could find in the village. "No, she isn't. She is a tokubetsu jōnin – specialized in torture and interrogation."

"Yatta, we've got the best sensei around." With that Naruto did a mini celebration dance. Hinata blushed thinking how cute he was and brave for being so open. Naruko was amused at her brother's actions as she herself tended to be slightly more revered in comparison. She wasn't nearly as outgoing as him; at times she envied his ability to always see the best in people.

Naruko was thinking about how much could change in less than 24 hours. They were always very reliant on each other as it was hard to ignore the villagers' constant hate. Last night she had come home very late and it was obvious that Naruto had worried about her. It was sweet how he tried to not show the over protective brother mode too much but once he saw her he couldn't help but hug her. They had talked about everything that had happened once she wasn't in such a bad mood anymore and she had filled him in on the events. That is when he told her he had been really worried and prepared to go out looking for her, fearing that the villagers had acted upon their threats of violence. And yet he still wanted to become Hokage, something about protecting her and getting recognition. Firstly she loved the gesture but did not need her brother to protect her and secondly why would he want to be recognized by those fools anyway? They might have been twins and all but at times her brother really puzzled her. She did know he had a special strength in his character that would make others follow him, he was indeed one of a kind.

Before she could contemplate more about the villagers and why they were hated with such a passion her thoughts were interrupted by Hinata's question.

"E-ex-cuse me K-kur-enai sensei, but wha-t are you pla-planning to teach us?" Hinata tried her best not to stutter too much but she was still struggling. After she went home this morning she didn't stutter much at all only when Naruto was well being very sweet and giving her compliments once she explained about her eyes did she stutter. But after spending the whole morning with her Hyūga family her newly found confidence had shimmered away and she ended up stuttering more than once again. Hinata had really hoped that she would get rid of her own habit soon. But the angry frowns or worse the ever disappointed faces of her family were just too much to bear. Even her own sister two years younger than her started to look down upon her.

Kurenai simple smiled at Hinata, knowing full well that she purposely said 'us' as to not further embarrass her friends that they couldn't read. "Well Hinata-chan I was planning on getting some books from the library to start us of." She now said Hinata-chan as they were amongst friends however as long as she was in public she would continue to say Lady Hyūga or Hinata-sama depending as Hyūga protocol demanded. "Would you like to join us?" Kurenai directed the question to the Uzumaki twins.

"Hai." Came the answer in two-fold.

* * *

About the same time in the Hokage's tower.

"I would like to see the Hokage." Anko was still peeved at her previous meeting with the kids. How on earth was the Hokage allowing this to happen? Old idiot, professor of shinobi her arse.

The snobby secretary looked up and down the tokubetsu jōnin standing before her. Noting that it was Anko standing before her she snidely remarked that the Hokage was too busy for the likes of her. Clearly this woman was suicidal.

Hearing a commotion outside of his office Sarutobi went to investigate. Once he opened the doors he burst out laughing. "Anko, may I ask what you have done to my secretary?"

"Oh konnichiwa Hokage-sama, I was just teaching this little piggy here to learn some manners."

The secretary's clothes in question had somehow turned bright neon pink while she herself was now sporting a pig's snout and tail. As she tried to launch a protest only the sounds of a pig squeaking came out (Or so she thought as Anko had placed a small genjutsu over her).

With a few last laughs the Third decided that enough was enough and asked Anko to undo it, inviting her into his office. He told one of his Anbu's to start looking for a new secretary... again.

"Not that I minded the distraction of the never ending paper-work but why are you here? Should you not be preparing for tomorrow."

"Hai, I was indeed preparing for tomorrow but I wanted you to know that I've got a complaint to file for two youngsters. Specifically the Uzumaki twins, they were forbidden by the teachers in the pre-academy to learn how to read and write."

"I know..." It was a silent admission of the Third and he truly felt his age at this moment. He was already aware of this fact a while ago but due to the amount of work he had to complete everyday he had simply forgotten about it. Anko was fuming at this point, ready to whack the old guy over his head. "How could you let this happen?!" She stood up from her seat, slamming both her hands on his desk.

"Sit and calm down Anko-san!" His tone left for no argument and Anko realised that he was still the village leader so she listened... for now. But he better had one darn good explanation.

"I knew of this a while ago when Naruto stopped by my office, I asked him how school was going and after sometime he admitted that they were usually kicked out of the class room or simply not taught. Now I cannot say I am blameless here, but once I raised this issue during one of the school board meetings they said the teachers were fired. In hindsight I should have checked. But seeing that I never heard Naruto about it again I assumed it was in the past." With that he produced a sake bottle and poured the two of them drinks.

Anko however was not satisfied with this answer. "Why are they not in an orphanage? Scrap that how come they live on their own and have no one checking in on them? You should have seen the place, it was a dump."

At this the Hokage was actually shocked.

"What do you mean they are on their own? I've been assured that there is one of the attendees of the orphanage checking in on them daily. How did you come by this information?"

"Sorry to tell you Hokage-sama but you clearly have no clue what is going on in the village if you believe that." Anko ignored his second question as she was not willing to divulge her growing interest in training and taking care for the brats.

Sarutobi felt that stab literally. He always thought that the will of fire was strong even in the villagers but it seemed that the hate they carried for the Kyuubi overshadowed that. He hated to admit it but it seemed that Anko was right. "Perhaps we can find a ninja to live with them?"

Anko wanted to suggest herself but as she was leaving it was impossible. Suddenly she remembered that Kurenai was staying at her place as Kurenai had some trouble with her landlord. "Or we could move them into my place"

"Anko you know you will be gone for two years tomorrow, it won't help a thing."

"No that is not what I meant. Kurenai, I gave her my keys as she had some issues with her landlord she is staying at my place from now on, seeing as I am not there. She is the yucky-sweet big sisterly type after all. Plus I already told the kids they were welcome at any time..." Anko trailed off knowing she said too much, there was no way the Hokage wasn't going to question how and why she seemed close to the twins. However, it seemed like he was too excited at the prospect of finding a good home for Naruto and Naruko, and he never questioned her about it. They discussed some minor details and he said he would fill in Kurenai once Anko had left for her mission.

Moments later Anko had left and Sarutobi found himself alone in his office once again. He was glad to see that Anko had taken the promise of being Hinata's and Naruko's sensei to Hiashi so serious. He was even happier that Naruto was now included into this as well. Yes, he had neglected his duties towards the children of his successor in favour of the village but it seemed like things were going to work out for the better now. Still he had to address the fact that his command was ignored, he signalled for a messenger. It was time to hold a meeting with a certain pre-academy school and the orphanage, heads were guaranteed to roll tonight.


	5. Reforms

**Chapter 5: Reforms**

* * *

_**Previously:**_

Anko has had a final meeting with the kids before embarking on her two-year mission. Meanwhile, Kurenai has decided to help and teach the Uzumaki twins to read. Witnessing the neglect of the pre-academy and orphanage, Sarutobi and Anko decided it was best for the twins to start living at Anko's place together with Kurenai. However, first the Third decided it was time for some certain heads to roll.

* * *

_Shortly after Anko left the Hokage's office_

At the exact moment Anko had left the walls of Konoha, her torture and sadistic senses started to go off. With glee she realised that the Third Hokage had made true on his promise, heads did indeed roll. At the same time she wondered if she should have told Kurenai that the twins would be living with her from now on. She snickered at the impromptu image of a shocked Kurenai, she best leave it as a surprise. With a grin she continued her way, jumping up into the nearest tree and set off with two other team-mates following her.

Sarutobi sighed, he really was getting too old for this.

In front of him lay a stack of thick black books detailing the current affairs of the shinobi schools. In the last few years he had left it up to the council to make the curriculum. Thus far he had only read through the pre-academy years and was sitting full regret. He thought he would never utter the next words but he did so now (to himself at least) but Danzo was right, he was becoming soft. Peace had made Konoha lax and complacent. For the next few days, he would spend sleepless nights at his office correcting the numerous errors.

It was true that this had come to light thanks to Anko, but he had thought that it was an incident due to the twins Jinjuriki status. What he found was in fact, so much worse. The standards were low, too easy, as if to make it possible for almost anyone who wanted to be a ninja pass. It took him in total a good 6 hours to read through the books he had come to hate.

He had decided to start with the foundation of the school system, the pre-academy. This should be sorting out if children had it what it took to become ninja, and those not. The ones failing to be ninja would be allowed to pick other classes specializing in different areas. For those who would, could and wanted to be ninja they would receive basic ninja training. Certain classes were indeed shared with all the children ninja-to-be or not. These classes involved; reading, writing, maths, and simple emergency scenario's in case of an attack. Most of the time however was dedicated to forming bonds and installing the will of fire, this was simply done through play and socializing. The one point the classes between civilians and ninja-to-be was that the latter had stricter physical education regimes.

Next up, the ninja academy. This was the academy that Naruto, Naruko and Hinata, along with many other clan heads' children, would start in two months' time. At the moment the taijutsu, history, math and even literature lessons seemed to be perfectly fine. However, the worst part was the rest of lessons, or there lack off. The students only had to pass a written test, perform a basic substitution, some minimal throwing shuriken skills, a Bushin (clone jutsu), and show proficiency in taijutsu. No wonder so many Jōnin sensei chose to fail their teams. How on earth had he not noticed this before? Looking to his left and seeing a stack of paper work left him realising that they had diverted his attention away from what truly mattered, the future generation.

Sarutobi shook his head and focused once again at the task at hand.

Missing from the curriculum was; medical lessons, tactics, espionage, diplomacy and formalities, ninjutsu, genjutsu and kenjutsu. Torture and interrogation was also missing but for now he wasn't sure if he wanted to add that to the curriculum. They were still kids and some of them would not make it to a full ninja career where they would need that. However, it was perhaps an idea to invite guest talks from all the different departments of the ninja systems. This could work positively in two ways. Firstly, it would motivate the children and secondly, it could help them pick out the ones showing promise and potential in their respective fields. It would be a shame to waste talent for medic ninja by not detecting it earlier. Medic ninja were hard to come by.

For now, this would have to do as the changes had to be implemented fast. This was, after all, just the basic gist of it and he would have to go over the details with the head of schools to implement the changes. They only had two months before a new school year would start, so they had no time to spare. Quickly he grabbed four blank papers and ink quill, to write four individual messages.

Sarutobi sat back and leaned in his chair watching the sun rise. He spend the entire night working and was exhausted, yet he had no time for sleep as the stack of paper work on his left was still there. Nevertheless, he couldn't help himself but feel as if he forgot something. Choosing not to dwell on it any longer he set to work as a yawn escaped.

* * *

Kurenai was rather pleased with herself. She had helped the three children with setting up a basic schedule to teach them at least 3 hours once a day. Not only that but she had also finally moved into Anko's place last night. She was an early riser and the sun was only barely out, she sat on the couch and sipped her morning tea. Her moment of peace only lasted five more seconds before a hawk pecked impatiently on her window. For some reason she was informed by a message that she had to pick up the twins. All the letter said was an address and time, no further explanation. She was used to secrecy to do with missions but this was just plain weird. Nevertheless, an order was an order and so she stood, a few hours later, in front of the same shabby door once again. Albeit this time she was without Hinata.

"Hello? Anybody home?"

"Hi Kurenai-sensei. We are almost done" Naruko's tone was cheerful and upbeat as she helped her brother pack some random items in a box.

Kurenai couldn't help but see the gigantic mess in front of her, with in the midst of it two boxes. Hold on, what on earth did they mean with almost done?

"Ohayo Kurenai-sensei! This rocks! I am so glad we get to move in with you, now you can teach us all the time." Naruto was ecstatic. Don't get him wrong he didn't mind living with his sister but when a letter from the old man told them this morning that they were moving in with Kurenai at Anko's place he thought he was dreaming. This was his chance at a family. He already saw Anko as his role model, and after all the help from Kurenai in the library yesterday, he came to see her as an older sister.

Kurenai on the other hand was shocked silent. She nearly face-faulted once the words got through to her. Yet, seeing Naruto's enthusiasm she didn't have the heart to say no. Not that anyone had given her a choice in that matter but surely she was only a Chūnin... they must realise that she might not be the best suited to look after two children? She was only a young adult herself.

"Well come one then pack faster, we need to get moving if you want another lesson in today." Kurenai replied with a grin and helped them pack. Despite being young she promised to herself that she would take care of them. Any issues she would face in the future could be dealt with and she would cross that bridge when it came.

A few hours later and everything was sorted. She was glad Anko had such a huge house, perhaps she would move up to Jōnin rank sooner than later, seeing that it must pay well to afford such a place.

"Kurenai-sensei, can we have Ramen for dinner please?" Naruto asked.

"Sure, I don't see why not. However, Naruto, you may call me Kurenai when I am not teaching you ok? That counts for you too Naruko."

"Hai" Naruko replied and continued to draw.

"Alright Kuri-nee" Naruto replied and bounced around at the prospect of eating Ramen tonight.

Kurenai had no idea how to respond to that. She had expected Kurenai-san or even Yuhi-san but this? She had a feeling that she would have her hands full with these two. Her thoughts took a slightly darker turn, whoever was behind the idea of not informing her was going to get it.

Two simultaneous sneezes occurred at that moment. One was located in the village tower, in the Hokage's office, unsuspecting what was wrong. The other, was somewhere in the forests outside of Konoha, knowing full well who was just cursing her and causing her to laugh. Anko's temporary team mates sat in silence around the camp, they were used to her strange behaviour.

* * *

It was two months later and a lot had happened in such a short time.

* * *

Kurenai and the twins had several moments of... adjustments to living together. The twins were not used to supervision and as a result it caused quite some confusion when Kurenai gave them tasks such as cleaning, or going to bed before a certain time. The cleaning they were used to, however never before had someone told them when to do it. Back in their old apartment they just did it, sporadically. Going to bed when told was a whole other story, very unusual indeed. However, with some minor bumps in the road they had found a way to all live together without too many problems.

Though there was this one time that was a problem. When Hinata wanted to visit she had gone to their old place, and in a panic for finding it abandoned had ran to the Hokage saying her friends had been kidnapped. Seeing her history with kidnapping, this had brought up some old wounds for her and it took them a while to settle her down. Yet, this was now all in the past and talking about things had greatly helped the shy Hyūga, so much so that her stutter around them was gone.

"So kids, excited for your first day at the academy?"

Two nervous pair of eyes looked at her.

"Well no worries, you will be fine." Kurenai said. Although a small part of her was worried about them, she knew they would be just fine. She had come to see them as younger siblings and at times she felt even motherly towards them. These past two months had taught her a lot about the two of them.

Naruko and Naruto, twins... and yet so very different. Where Naruko was silent (in comparison with Naruto at least) and watchful, Naruto was loud and out-going. Naruko had more trust issues than her brother, who unlike her seemed to see the best in everyone. It had taken Naruko an entire month before adopting the same nickname Naruto had for her. She had to give it to them though, they were equally stubborn, resourceful, temperamental and head strong. Both kids were talented too, they took like fish to water with the lessons she had given them. They were almost at the same level as Hinata, something that was no small accomplishment.

"Do you really think so Kuri-nee?" Naruko asked, for once voicing that she too was uncertain.

"Yeah nee-chan, how do you know we won't suck with the whole reading thingy?" Naruto added his bit.

Kurenai grinned. Trust Naruto to somehow make her smile at his way at stating things.

"I don't."

The reactions that followed were comical, both twins had their mouths hanging wide open and huge sweat drops on their heads. A flash went off.

"Haha- I got you both there! Oeeh I cannot wait to show these pics to Hinata" _and Anko._ Kurenai added the last bit in her thoughts. They didn't know that she and Anko had been writing occasional letters to each other.

The little practical joke was all that was need to shake the twins out of it and they bombarded her with their usual enthusiasm.

"Enough, let's get going or else you will be late." With that the three of them set off to the Hyūga compound to pick up Hinata before going to school.


	6. First School Days

**Chapter 6: First School Days**

* * *

**AN: A few questions I've encountered different ways to spell different things so help me out here? (I've looked online and I found both spellings so heck, colour me confused). Surprisingly at least 'genin' seems to be the same everywhere... Jōnin or jounin, chūnin, chuunin, or chūnin and finally Hyūga or Hyuuga. I've gone with one version right now but this may change in the future. **

**Furthermore, I want to dedicate this chapter to** **HjLostDreams, due to the wonderful advice for the school system. (Of course, all reviewers are appreciated!) Also I do not own Hiro's character name – that was all HJLostDreams.**

**Anyway, enough babbling on my side and onto the story.**

* * *

**_Their first school day._**

* * *

As it was a sunny morning they were assembled outside the school, as it was inside the gymnasium it was too stuffy.

Both the headmaster and Hokage were presently standing on the platform. Many of the kids had never seen the Hokage appear at school so they were surprised, yet, at the same time very motivated too. After all, they wanted to make a good impression to their leader.

The Hokage welcomed the returning students and the new ones and wished everyone the best of luck. Then he gave the floor to newly appointed headmaster Hiro Masaki, and sushined away. Hiro was a fairly large man with brown hair and a cute goatee. He was one of the middle-aged teachers and seemed to be friendly. However, he didn't seem to stand out too much with the standard uniform and bandanna style forehead protector. Then again ninja's were supposed to be deceptive. If his name, generous flourishing tree (Hiro Masaki), was anything to go by it would be something special.

During the assembly he explained the newly implemented system. The first week would be the hardest, with intensive psychological training. They were told they could give up any moment they wished and that there was no shame in giving up now, rather than costing lives later on. Furthermore, all older students had three hours extra a day for remedial lessons. In the second week they would be taught survival skills and were expected to fend for themselves for two days in the newly appointed academy training forest (A certain ANBU sneezed at that moment, laying in the hospital bed from chakra exhausting).

Furthermore, Hiro continued to talk about the changes in the system. No longer did a student have to pass based on the standardized tests like last year, which was in the twins' case a huge plus. However, this also meant that passing was much harder. Anko, and other Jōnin sensei, could thank their lucky stars that they would have to do less of remedial training with new genin teams.

Something that was also new, were the areas of study. Including fields such as; medical training, battle tactics, survival training, diplomacy and formalities (several students blanched at this), ninjustu (a few cheers here and there at that point), genjutsu (one of the older students was banging his head at that moment) and kenjutsu. The moment kenjutsu was mentioned a girl with two identical buns on her head was screaming in excitement, undisturbed by the looks she received from fellow students.

What they didn't know was that their reactions were watched by the fellow teachers there. The moment a student seemed overwhelmed they would be taken aside and talked to. Of course they would not be kicked out immediately after messing up once, but they would get the psychological support they would all need in the coming years. Something that had been neglected in previous years. It was good that the 'god of shinobi' had finally acted.

In their second year, they all would also receive a pet hamster; it would have to be with them at all times during school time. They would be in charge of keeping it alive and protecting it as if they were protecting the life of a comrade. This would only be for the last two years at the ninja academy. Questions were heard everywhere, why on earth did they need a hamster? What was the new headmaster thinking? One particular girl with green tipped black hair did not want to hold any pet that resembled a freaking hairy rat and protested loudly.

"Now onto the new criteria to graduate" Hiro shouted over the talks that had broken out. Everyone was silent at this point.

"First off, no longer is it allowed to graduate early. The three years are in place for a reason and each year more is added to get you to a point of a well-rounded basis."

Again whispers broke out. In particular some older students seemed frustrated at this.

"Silence!" a Chūnin with a scar over his nose yelled.

"Thank you, Iruka. Moving on... Secondly, with the new subjects there will also be talks from seasoned professionals. Guests from all ninja departments will make an appearance to teach you about their respective fields. Moreover, should a student show promise in any particular field they may get a chance to obtain an apprenticeship." Knowing that many students were excited at hearing this Hiro quickly carried on, not wanting to get interrupted again.

"However, this is only once you have graduated. Thus, it will mean that you will have to spend extra time next to your normal genin teams' duties. Do not take duties as an apprentice lightly, it often means gruelling hours and you will be kicked out if you're not capable at keeping up with your genin team-members."

"Also the genin teams will no longer be constructed the way they were before. So being the 'last' will not guarantee you a place with the 'rookie' of the class. The final parts of your graduation will be that you will have two surprise elements and have to show proficiency in all fields."

What Hiro didn't tell them was that as part of their graduation they were ordered to kill their hamster. Those who did, failed, no new chances were given. After all, missions would come and go, but your comrades would only live once. The will of fire was the most vital part of a ninja. Kakashi had learned this lesson the hardest way, so when the Hokage consulted him and other ninjas, he insisted on working this into the curriculum.

Another, part of graduation which was kept secret, was performing their first kill. The Third did not want to add this part, thinking that they were too young. However, several black-ops had insisted, knowing how many froze up during their first kill and often were killed themselves as a result. A hefty discussion between all ninja's involved followed. Arguments ranged from Danzo saying how they needed to kill their emotions to others who did not just want mindless killing machines. Just about when things started to get out of hand Kurenai spoke up. Emphasizing that she was not a genjutsu mistress for nothing. Kurenai was sure that she could produce a genjutsu that would be realistic enough to pass for their actual first kill. It was decided that a genjutsu was indeed the most humane way of doing it. Konoha did not want any practises like the hidden mist once had before the blood bath caused by Zabuza.

Hiro carried on, "For now you will notice the system as you go, if there are questions feel free to ask me or any other teacher at any time. This meeting is dismissed and the new students will be assigned to their classes. When you hear your name being called, remember the room number and go there once all the other names have been called. The older students will have the same rooms as last year. However, please remain seated as there is more information for you all concerning the extra remedial lessons."

Hiro Masaki smiled and sat back down.

The Third had been watching through his glass ball and smiled too, it seemed that things were getting back on track in Konoha. Perhaps it was time to call back his students, starting with the easiest one first.

* * *

**With Jiraiya In some unknown little village**

* * *

Jiraiya's spy network had picked up on something interesting and he would have to check this out for himself immediately. But at the same time he had to go back to Konoha, his sensei said that he had a task for him that was important. However, first he had something very important to finish up. His eye pressed up on the hole in the fence, trying to have a last peek at the gorgeous ladies in the baths. Just as one was about to drop her towel he was discovered. A loud scream of pervert rang through the air and before he knew it he was lying in a puddle of his own blood. But oh boy, the ideas he got from them, his next novel was sure to be a success. A perverted grin making its way to his face.

Time to head back home.

* * *

**Back at the ninja academy**

* * *

A short hour later and all the new students were sorted.

Naruto, Naruko and Hinata couldn't believe their luck, they all were in the same class. Looking around it seemed that most of their class consisted of clan children with a few civilians in between. A group of girls had already formed around the 'Last Uchiha' fawning away, arguing who could sit next to the 'dark prince'.

However, this quickly was stopped the moment their teacher walked in. It was the same guy who had yelled at everyone before to be quiet.

"Good afternoon class, I am Iruka Umino and will be your teacher for the next three years. Now everyone let's start with introductions. If I call your name please tell me something about yourself and the reason why you want to become a ninja."

He looked at his list and said the first name. "Shino Aburame."

"Good afternoon sensei, fellow students. I am Shino, clan heir from the Aburame clan and specialize, just like most of my clan, in insect species. I want to become a ninja as I believe in the colony." A boy wearing a grey jacket and sunglasses spoke in a rather stoic voice. Keeping to bare facts and not expanding beyond the two questions.

Iruka nodded, knowing what he meant with the colony. He also was curious if Shino was stoic or actually smart enough not to immediately shout out everything, he would have to see. The other students however seemed slightly disturbed at him and a few of the girls moved to sit away from him, deeming him rather creepy. Iruka noticed and knew he had to put a halt to those things as soon as possible. He would have specific seating arrangements ready first thing in the morning.

Next on his list was yet another clan heir. "Choji Akimichi"

A rather large boy was snacking away on his bag of chips and said a few muffled words in between bites. No-one really knew what he said but he seemed very nice. Naruto was hungrily staring at the bag of chips... he really should have eaten more this morning.

More names and introductions followed, some students were not sure why they wanted to be ninja's others had more interesting reasons... to say the least.

A couple of those really stood out.

It was no surprise that the Uchiha boy was seeking revenge, something else he had to report to the Yamanaka psychologist in the school. If he did not change his view from avenger to shinobi soon, he would be doomed to fail.

What Iruka did not know what that the civilian council would not ever allow this to happen and had been obstructing the new reforms fearing that clan-less ninja's would have disadvantages. Only once the Hokage promised that the Uchiha would become a ninja did they approve and stopped being a pain.

Another that stood out was the Nara kid, not because of what he said but his attitude. Slept right through the whole thing till his name was called out and all he said was troublesome before continuing his nap. To be honest, Iruka did not know what to do with him.

Then the twins surprised him. Naruto wanted to be Hokage and earn respect from the villagers. Iruka did not expect this nor did he expect his sister, Naruko, to be rather calm and preferring to keep to herself rather than talk abundantly. It seemed that when she did talk it was just with Naruto and Hinata. Thinking about Hinata, she was yet another odd case... she was, for such a prestigious clan, very shy. He would need to help her work on that.

At the end of all the names and introductions he had dismissed the class, telling them he would see them tomorrow morning at 8 am sharp. As instructed by Hiro, he had carefully observed the class and would present just like all other senseis his findings later in the staff meeting. So far, he had written down some crucial notes on all of his students:

_**YEAR ONE CLASS C**_

\- Shino Aburame – As expected, serious, shows potential and will of fire.

\- Chōji Akimichi – Seems friendly, bit too dependent on his chips, but this may be clan related.

\- Tasuke Atsuko – Fan boy of Sasuke, shows no interest in being a ninja, only the medical aspect. Does not want to be a field ninja, refer for advice to hospital program?

\- Sakura Haruno – Fan girl, however has some potential, when angry extremely strong. **Note: P****rone to violent outbursts against classmates, in particular to Naruto.**

\- Hinata Hyūga – Stutters too much, needs confidence, will of fire present.

\- Chi Izanami – Fan girl, introduced herself as future wife of Sasuke.

\- Kiba Inuzuka – Very focused on his nin-dog Akamaru, over confident, team orientated, friendly, good will of fire. **Note: make sure Kiba knows that his nin-puppy should not mark territory in class! **(Also apologize to cleaning staff)

\- Shikamaru Nara – As expected. **Note:** talk to advisor about motivation.

\- Ocha Ryokucha – Fan girl, has unhealthy obsession with brewing tea, might be adaptable for research program into poisons if she is as precise with poison as she is about tea brewing.

\- Haruka Suzu – Fan girl, protested against having a pet next year. Saying that hairy rats were beneath her.

\- Sasuke Uchiha – Dark, detached, avenger complex, superiority complex. **Note:** need to inform Yamanaka psychologist.

\- Naruko Uzumaki – More mature then others, hard to read, does seem to have the will of fire.

\- Naruto Uzumaki – Strong will of fire, wants to be Hokage. Shows natural dislike to those with superiority complex. **Note:** watch out for pranking nature which is great for future stealth missions. **KEEP AWAY FROM PAINT!** _This seemed to be written with a bright red marker yet with some oddly out of place orange __paint?!__ drops surrounding it_ – scrap apologizing to cleaning staff, buy them sake instead.

\- Ino Yamanaka – Fan girl, does have interest in flowers, another potential for medic program or poisons? **Note:** she does not seem to be actually interested in Uchiha, but more as a manner of rivalry with the Sakura girl, need to observe more.

\- Overall class note: Do further research to do with clans and their individual cultures/ backgrounds. Furthermore, see if Masaki-san has considered implementing a poison and/ or psychological training section.

Dear Kami, was it him or did he have the clan heirs? He supposed it balanced out the number of fan girls present in his class. Iruka shuddered. His instincts told him that he would have his hands full with these kids.

* * *

**With Naruto, Naruko and Hinata: Outside school.**

* * *

"Yatta! Freaking first day is over, jeez who knew that the academy could be so stuffy... did you see Irkua-sensei's face when I exploded that paint bomb when I said I loved to prank people? Haha that was the best part of the day" Naruto trailed off not sure if it was just him. Then again that Nara kid seemed to snooze through most of the day too. Though he wasn't too sure about the coming days, it sounded like they were in for a harsh first week, with intensive psychological training. They were told they could give up any moment they wished and that there was no shame in giving up now. Rather give up now and save your own life than be a coward in battle and cost the lives of your comrades.

"Hai, Naruto-kun, we saw..." Hinata seemed to pause, not sure if she was amused or appalled at her friend's pranking nature. Then again it did make him smile, so that was a huge plus in her eyes. With that she decided that she liked seeing him smile, so the pranks were amusing too. However, she was slightly worried about Naruko, who seemed to be lost in thoughts.

Naruko could only shake her head at her brother's antics and offered a small smile. Secretly, she was slightly depressed. She had noticed how the other kids had seemed to avoid them. Normally she would be used to this behaviour but being friends with Hinata had opened her eyes more and more. Why were they treated like this? Her thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Hello you three, how was your first day?" the kind voice of Kurenai came with a much welcomed warmth.

Three voices came answering at ones, all telling about their excitement and that they were looking forward to tomorrow. Kurenai laughed at their enthusiasm, glad that they were not put off by the much harder program.

"Hinata-sama, there you are! Hiashi-sama is expecting you" a side-branch Hyūga was picking her up. He took one look at the blond and red kids, recognizing them he stiffened. As he was about to say something he noticed Kurenai standing next to them. Having heard that she tended to take it personal when anyone insulted the two kids, even going as far as attacking someone, he kept his remark to himself. Instead, he grabbed Hinata and walked off without another word.

"Bye" was all Hinata got to say before she was pulled away.

Kurenai was seething at the behaviour she just witnessed, but she didn't want to see the kids down and held her tongue.

"Who is up for some ramen?"

All she saw was the streaks of orange and red running past her towards home, a faint scream that sounded suspiciously as a 'yatta' and 'hai', was left in the trail.

'Well I guess that answers that question...' Kurenai shrugged and started to sprint after them.

* * *

**At the staff meeting:**

* * *

"Welcome to our very first staff meeting of another school year and new program. I hope that you all have found no difficulties on the first day?" Hiro Masaki asked around.

Some general questions were fired back about some new lessons, overtime and if their salary could be increased. The last question was answered by a healthy laugh all around, knowing that their earnings wouldn't improve soon. Yet, even here Hiro managed to surprise them.

"Well, that was actually something I wanted to present to you as a final conclusion to our meeting but I guess I can spoil the secret now." He paused, for effect. "It seems that the Hokage has added new funds to the academy not only for the extensive changes but also a nice little bonus. That is, if we manage to pull it off with positive results at the end of the year."

A cheer was sounded throughout the staff. Most of them were there because they loved teaching, others were assigned to it but everyone had one thing in common, they all had to take odd side jobs or missions during their free time as it never was enough salary to go on.

Once the ruckus was settled down Hiro continued on. "Back to the actual point of this meeting, shall we? In order would you please present your class findings? Starting with year 1 class C, then 2-B, and finally class 3-C. The remedial classes will not start until tomorrow after the regular classes, so we will have an additional meeting then. Iruka-san, the floor is yours."

"Thank you, Hiro-san. Since I have started with the new batch of students I've spend most of the time observing their actions and interactions with each other today..." Iruka shuddered at the particular memory of paint in unmentionable places. A few wondered why he suddenly seemed so freaked out. "I have a few direct issues that should be dealt with as well as a few questions about the program."

Hiro nodded, seeing this Iruka continued.

"First of all, there is a problem with the psychological states of most of my students" before he could continue Mizuki, a back-up teacher, interrupted him.

"Wait, does your class not consist mostly of clan heirs?" He was shocked at hearing this. However, he couldn't help but think a certain snake would find this information very interesting. Those with a frail mind, often made for easy pickings.

"Ah- hai, they are indeed, regardless I will not treat them any different. The Aburame, Akimichi, Inuzuka, Yamanaka, and most civilian students all seem to have little issues. However, there is a problem with the Hyūga, Nara, Uchiha and Uzumaki, Naruto. Surprisingly, I have not been able to get much of a read on Uzumaki Naruko yet."

"So what were the problems?" Hiro Masaki asked, he himself was curious like the rest he had not expected this many clan heirs to have issues.

Iruka hesitated. He knew that often things would get back to parents and he did not want this yet as he was not aware how clans reacted to it. It was as if Ryoho Yamanaka* had read his mind when he said: "No worries Iruka, all these meetings will be kept between staff and not shared unless you wish otherwise."

Iruka sighed, glad that was out of the way. Iruka took a deep breath as he prepared to start.

"Shikamaru Nara, needs desperate motivation or he may be sick, seeing as he was sleeping all the time."

At this point Ryoho snickered, knowing all too well about the famous laziness of the current clan head. He told Iruka not to worry in this case and continue his findings.

"Hinata Hyūga, needs confidence, as I am afraid it will stun her growth and might freeze up in battle or with her first kill, this could be a potential disaster. And Sasuke Uchiha, he is extremely focused on revenge, has a superiority complex, and does not seem to care for those around him."

This did cause for more concern with Ryoho, the two most recognized and prestigious clans seemed to have the worst problems.

"But that is not even the biggest problem."

At this there were several gasps of surprise.

"Fan girls and boy..." he trailed off

"Welcome to teaching" someone quipped.

More laughter followed at that point.

Ryoho and Hiro especially were less amused. It seemed that fan girls and even some boys were getting more and more of an issue. Especially with the 'last Uchiha' attending the ninja academy. It seemed that immediate action would have to be taken.

A discussion followed on what they should do. Iruka should also go and talk with the fan boy if he wanted to skip ninja school after passing the first year and go into a medical training program instead.

Soon class 2B and 3C followed, each with their own report and findings. It was interesting to note that another Hyūga, named Neji, had the opposite problem of Hinata. You could barely believe they were cousins.

Another point that came up was possible expansions in the program such as poison and intel divisions. Ultimately it was decided that Hiro would discuss it with the Hokage but it wouldn't be until the third year that students were allowed to deal with poisons. Moreover, intel-gathering and the Torture &amp; Interrogation department would only be taught to those who seemed to have a knack for it, without other students being allowed to be aware of it. The last part was added to teach them secrecy as it was very delicate matter later on for the village.

Soon the meeting was concluded and everyone involved was chatting and catching up with each other.

As Iruka excused himself, he walked out of the meeting room he heard snickers of laughter. Thinking nothing of it, he continued walking to the Hokage tower for his administrative duties.

Hiro turned around: "Are we sure we didn't want to tell him he has a huge yellow mark on his head? Not to mention, that his uniform on the back is completely orange?"

At this more laughter followed.

* * *

**Day number 2: Ninja-Academy**

* * *

"Good morning class"

"Ohayō gozaimasu sensei" the class voices back. A class full with curious faces looked back at him.

Once again he saw that the girls had been fighting over the seat next to Sasuke. He sighed this had to stop but last night he simply didn't have the time to

"As you can all see, today we will start off with survival skills." Iruka pointed to the Kanji written on the blackboard behind him. "生存者"

Both Naruko and Naruto were glad for their reading lessons, they could clearly see that it says 'seizon-sha' (survivor).

"Today's word is Seizon-sha. As of now, over half of you would have been dead."

"Nani?!" came the unanimous reply.

Iruka used his big-head jutsu to shout at them to be quiet.

"Most of you have inappropriate clothes, too flashy, this will make you get noticed all the faster. For example, Naruto, you are wearing a kill-me-orange jumpsuit." A snicker broke out. However, despite his own feelings of dislike towards the Kyuubi containers he did not tolerate bad behaviour. "Oh this is no laughing matter, because despite his clothes he is the only one here who would be stealthy enough to get away with it." At this the class seemed extremely surprised but none of them were as surprised as Naruto himself. He stared straight at Iruka in wonder. Iruka noticed this, and could not help but think that he perhaps did not have to fear the container. He would hold his judgement for later. For now, it was still too painful to think about it too much. Having lost both his parents to the nine-tailed demon fox, he did not know if he could ever treat the twins as normal, but he try.

Hinata out of all people voiced their confusion first. "W-what do you mean sensei?" she slightly stuttered when talking to others that were not one of the Uzumaki twins, her sister or Kurenai. She poked her fingers together, in an unsure manner.

"I'm glad that you asked that Hinata. Do you all recall the prank from yesterday?"

The whole class nodded, who could forget? They still had some yellow and orange paint behind their ears.

"Did any of you actually seem him doing that?"

This seemed to have the desired effect, everyone was silent and it slowly dawned on them that indeed no one had noticed.

"Exactly, this also brings us to our next part of survival. Never underestimate your opponent." Again Iruka could see his students nod slowly. "Good, now does anyone know what other aspect is important to surviving?"

Choji's free hand shot up in the air. However, before Iruka could say his name Sakura had screamed out the answer "Food, fire making, and shelter sensei! Did you see me answer that answer correctly Sasuke? Did you?"

"Sakura! You will wait till your turn, also this is not some juvenile thing we are doing here, this is training to become ninjas and not being some silly fan girl. That goes for each of you here. Take this as a last warning. MINDLESS FAN GIRLS OR BOYS WILL NOT BE TOLERATED!" He then continued on in a softer tone of voice. "I understand that some of you will have crushes, and I have nothing against that. However, I do want you all to grow up into the ninjas I and the whole village can be proud of."

Iruka saw the nods and slightly disappointed faces from some of the students. Nevertheless, he continued on.

He knew what he was going to say next was surely going to bite him in the ass. "Survival means more than just basic food, shelter, stealth... an element of surprise will be vital too." There he said it and as suspected Naruto's eyes lit up. Fuck Iruka, you are in for it now... I am sure to be surprised by the boy, if his face was anything to go by. What he didn't notice was Naruko. She, like her brother, had the same mischievous twinkle in her eyes... he was a doomed man.

* * *

**AN: NAMES EXPLANATION**

*Ryoho – means therapy, and if I'm not mistaken Yamanaka means 'among the mountains'(according to google translate) so with some research I found there is this research in Japan with mental health and a forest path. 'Shinrin' which means forest, seeing as the head masters name has something to do with trees I thought it was a suitable name fitting in the overall theme.

Ocha Ryokucha – Her name has to do with tea brewing.

Chi Izanami - Izanami refers to a myth name of the wife of Izanagi, it means "the female who invites".

Tasuke Atsuko – 'Helping warmth', due to him wanting to be a medic, as for his fan boy for Sasuke, I just thought it was fun that Sasuke had a male after him... the kid always made me wonder if he was into girls at all.

Haruka Suzu– Fan girl, protested against having a pet next year. Saying that hairy rats were beneath her. Hence Haruka means being far off, distant. Suzu means bell. Like a bell, you can hear her from far off. Also she is 'far off' from being a ninja at the moment.

Furthermore, it seems that Iruka does not like Naruto or Naruko that much. Which would be logical, in my eyes, as he lost his parents to the Kyuubi. However, I will let him warm up towards them in no time after all Iruka is the best teacher there and honourable too. Also I did not include sealing as a subject due to the secrecy and that in essence that there is only one seal master, Jiraiya. I am not counting the caged bird seal but that is Hyūga and does not imply they are seal masters – just bastards.

**Ps: if I got some translations wrong let me know ^-^**


	7. Incoming change

**Chapter 7: author note**

**Hey everyone,**

**This is an author note that is dreaded by (most) readers. My father has passed away recently and ever since then I have not been able to write. So for now I will not update. However, do not worry; someday... eventually I will actually finish what I've started. Hopefully that will be soon.**

**Until next time,**

**Fumes43**

**Updated author note**

**It has been a very long time since my last update, I wrote this one as a start into the story again but I am just not happy with it so I might rewrite the whole story, take all the mistakes out etc. However, this is still to be decided and won't be done that fast due to time management. Here is the next chapter :)**

* * *

"Jeez Naruto you didn't have to do that, it was only a suggestion!" Kurenai sighed. She had been arguing with him for hours on end. How could her pseudo brother not understand that wearing kill me orange clothes during a survival and stealth training week-long class would not help him?

Frustrated Kurenai pinched her eyebrows together, why did she even bother again? And how did she get into this whole mess in the first place? Oh yes, Anko... That woman was as good as dead when she returns to Konoha. "Fine! Naruto, I'll make you a deal. You can wear the jumpsuit if you can give me one good reason why you should be allowed to wear it" Naruto immediately wanted to reply he was emotionally attached to it however before he could Kurenai continued "and just because you like how it looks isn't a good enough reason."

Silence.

Naruto thought hard.

'_Orange was indeed his favourite colour and he didn't want to lose this piece of him. The jumpsuit was part of him, it was the sole thing they had wanted to sell to him which annoyed him but at the same time it was the very first thing he ever bought. He had worked hard for the money, saving the stipend he got from the Hokage and everything. Most kids had stuffed toys or loving parents tugging them in at night, he didn't. He had been invisible to almost everyone until he started wearing the jumpsuit; people finally took notice stating how hideous it was. It wasn't the best of attention but at least he was finally no longer invisible, that's what truly mattered to him. To him wearing a kill-me-orange jumpsuit was better than the isolation as his sister had chosen. Although now-a-days he didn't need the jumpsuit for those reasons anymore but he had grown attached to it. Furthermore, it was comfortable and easy to move in. Also he performed his very first pranks in these jumpsuits, gaining further attention of people. It did make it much harder to hide but he was getting better at that too... Hold on, that was it!_'

Kurenai had enough, Naruto had gotten more time to think than she initially wanted and she was sick of arguing. "Naruto, you've –"

"I've got it!" was the overly excited interruption. "Well, hehe you see Nee-san, first I wanted to tell you that I am attached to it but that isn't the only reason." Seeing Kurenai nod he continued "I pull eeurh –" Naruto trailed off, unsure if he should tell everything regarding his pranking ways. Noticing Kurenai's frustrated expression he quickly went on, damn the consequences he wanted to keep his jumpsuit Dattebayo! "... a lot of pranks. And well wearing orange will help me with becoming better at stealth as it is a lot harder to hide." He finished in one go barely stopping for breath between words. Another silence followed, he waited anxiously for Kurenai to say something. It seemed like hours to him.

In the meantime Kurenai was stumped. She was about to interrupt Naruto's crazy arguments until she paused to think about it more. What he said was actually on point. It would help his stealth immensely. Besides, he could now afford to get caught in a safe learning environment. Darn was this kid a secret Nara? This was brilliant! Here he was practising, intentionally or not, not one but two of the most important aspects of being a ninja. Stealth and creativity. Pranking people would need creative ideas and getting away with it would require stealth. Creativity is also immensely helpful on the battlefield where you could surprise an enemy-nin by doing something unexpected and turn the tide of the battle. For some missions you had to be extremely resourceful and stealthy, you would have to think on the fly and this was not something that could be easily trained for. Untill now, that is. Naruto just found an unique way, this was major but at the same time she wasn't sure if she should mention it to the Hokage, having one prankster was enough but actually teaching it to a class? She wasn't sure if the academy teachers would be very thankful to her.

"Well what do you think? Can I keep my suit?"

Kurenai was interrupted from her thoughts. "Oh eurh yes you may keep it."

"Yatta! Haha, thanks nee-san!" Naruto bounced up and down doing a little happy dance.

"That was a great argument you've presented. However, I do want to make a deal with you. You can wear at as long as you're an academy student. Once you've graduated it will have to go."

"What why?! You promised!" Indignation and hurt was seen on Naruto's face. She did break a promise to him.

"Think Naruto, why would I say that?"

This time Naruto didn't take nearly as long to answer, his class recently had one of the diplomacy classes and although it bore him to tears he did pay attention thanks to the help of Hinata-chan.

"For missions eh? I guess those who hire us want a professional look otherwise they might not have as much confidence in us and make it harder for us to take control in dangerous situations. But sensei, isn't that what a team-leader is for? Also wouldn't the orange make enemy-nin underestimate me?"

"That is indeed one of the reasons. However, a team-leader won't always be around or able to take command. Moreover as a genin you're not much to a fully seasoned jonin, or even a chunin for that matter. Yes, it is good to be underestimated by your enemy however there are other ways to go about that. Furthermore there is another important reason you haven't mentioned. Here you can practise your stealth and evasion skills in a safe environment. If you're captured the worst that will happen is detention. Out in the field it could mean the difference between life and death. And I'm not just talking about your own life, your team too. Should you all need to be stealthy and yet you were unable to do so due to being spotted by your orange jumpsuit it could potentially forfeit all of your lives."

Despite the rather lengthy explanation of Kurenai Naruto did pay close attention. His dream was to become Hokage in order to protect his precious people. Things that could make a difference between life and death he would always pay attention to.

"Alright Kurenai-nee I understand."

Naruko could not believe her ears. She had overheard the whole thing and almost considered wearing her own orange monstrosity again, almost being key here. She was happy with her stealth as it was. Her interest wasn't stealth as much anyway. She wanted to know more about kenjutsu, the art of sealing and the interrogation unit Anko-sensei mentioned in one of her scrolls she left behind seemed far more interesting to her. "Ok if that is sorted can we finally go shopping please?" She really was growing impatient.

"Hai" and with that the trio were on their way to the ninja shopping district of Konoha.

A little while later the twins each walked out with 12 new sets of clothes. Accounting for the seasons, breaks and tears as well as some specialized training gear. Kurenai told them they would need to shop again once they were genin to account for the different environments they could have missions in. For now they had enough variety and clothes to last them for a good year.

Part of her knew she should have done this months earlier but she only just received her pay from her latest mission and it was a costly affair. Who knew that having kids was so expensive. Hold on, since when did she start calling them hers in her thoughts? I guess being called nee-san so many times did have an effect. She knew without a doubt that she loved them to bits in such a short time. At times they vexed her and managed to annoy her but times like these with genuine smiles and grateful expressions seemed to doubly make up for that.

"Hey nee-chan, I bet you want to show Hinata-chan your new clothes soon eh?" Naruko teased her brother. "Of-course, why wouldn't I?" came the dumbfounded reply. Both women sweat dropped at the nonchalant reply. Despite his earlier stroke of brilliance and deductive reasoning he was still thick-headed in some aspects. "Nevermind Naruko, Naruto, she was just teasing you. Let's head home I don't know if it is me alone but I've gotten hungry from all this shopping!"

* * *

"Hinata! You must try harder, your own sister is miles ahead of you in her progress. Again!" Hiashi commanded. It was rare for him to train her these days, ever since the academy started a few months back her rarely paid attention to her. A part of her wished he had continued to ignore her, this was pure torture.

"Tou-san, I- I" She never got to finish.

"Keep your defences up at all times. You are truly worthless and not worthy of the name Hyuga. I will access your training again later. You better show some improvement child or else." He let the threat hang as he turned around and headed back inside.

Groaning with pain Hinata sat back up. Her hands tightly grabbing her bruised ribs as she stumbled back inside. Along the way she saw her little sister, for a brief moment there was a look of worry and hesitation on her sister if she should help her or not. Hinata knowing her own status in the clan softly smiled at her sister and whispered "Don't worry Hanabi I am fine." Being called out seemed to shake Hanabi out of her stupor and quickly moved on, not replying to Hinata. Hinata was happy that her sister moved on as she had noticed an elder observing their interaction. She didn't know why but she had the distinct feeling that as long as Hanabi seemed indifferent, her sister would be safer.

Ever since Hinata started to hang out more with the Uzumaki twins she had gained more confidence and was pulled out of her growing self-pity and depression. The side effect was that she started to notice things that didn't seem to add up. Her father's behaviour, he generally avoided her at all costs unless an elder was nearby. He then proceeded to be incredibly harsh to her, never leaving her without a form of punishment or training. Not that there was much difference between the two. She couldn't put her finger on it but something was up. Perhaps she should mention things to Kurenai-san? No it was best not to do so, Naruto or Naruko perhaps? She imagined how Naruto would barge in to protect her, a soft smile graced her lips. She knew she had a crush on him, it had started the very first moment she had met him. She was just a kid and she knew this and obviously she didn't want to be a fan girl like some of her classmates. The whole idea left a bad taste in her mouth. No she had her own goal and wanted to be a splendid kunoichi. Besides she was way too young to think about romance. Darn how long had she been day dreaming? Darn she was late to getting to Kurenai's place.

Hinata quickly took a shower and put some of her home-made lotion on her ribs to help against the pain. Throwing some clothes on she hastily left her clans compound hoping she still was on time to make dinner with them.

* * *

"Hokage-sama, news from Anko's team. They have yet to locate the base of Orochimaru. They do however have a solid lead on his whereabouts in rice country, they will be heading that way soon."

Smoking his pipe he took a drag before replying.

"I didn't expect them to find a trail this fast. Tell them to be cautious and report at least once a weak as soon as they arrive in rice country, I've got a bad feeling about this."

"Hai Hokage-sama." With that the messenger ninja left.

Taking another drag from his pipe Sarutobi stood up. Jiraiya should have been back by now, what was taking him so long?

Meanwhile with Jiraiya in a small village "Are you sure you wish to come back with me?"

"Hai, there is something I've heard from three passing Konoha ninja I've met a few weeks back. If this is true, I will kill sensei Jiraiya. That old pervert had no right to hide their existence from me."

"Tsunade-sama, please reconsider killing Hokage-sama." Shizune urged her mentor to no avail as both sennin ignored her.

"I was surprised to hear the rumours at first, then it started to make sense. But sensei had his reasons Tsunade-hime. You were devastated by the loss of Nawaki and Dan. You weren't even in the fire country when the nine-tails attacked. You didn't even come back afterwards. I do not blame sensei for not telling you." Jiraiya was unusually harsh with his words but he was hurt by her absence and although he understood the pain of loss all too well he didn't think it was an excuse to abandon them. Then again he did realise that she may have come back had she known about the twins survival. "Yes it was wrong of sensei to not tell you, but he wanted you to come back on your own terms not because you felt obligated to take care of two children. Especially not with your gambling debts and other issues."

Any protest Tsunade had died then and there on her lips. As much as she loathed to admit it, the old pervert was right. She had wallowed in self-pity forgetting about her village, consumed by her grief.

"That is why I won't let you return Tsunade."

"WHAT?!"

"CALM DOWN! I am in no mood to deal with this Tsunade. I've heard stressful news regarding an organization and I need to rapport back as soon as possible to Sarutobi-sensei. I should have been there a week ago but I got this news first and then by mere coincidence met you here. At this moment you're reacting to the news of them being alive but I've kept tabs on them. They have had it rough, if you were to come back only to disappear again it would hurt them beyond. It is bad enough that they have two godparents who never showed up to take care of them but to be abandoned once they do show up could potentially break them."

"Shut up Jiraiya, at least you know of their existence. I didn't so you cannot blame me for not being there. Unlike you."

"I can't be there as the spy network I maintain is too vital. Make a decision and stick to it that is all I am saying Tsunade-hime. I never saw them face to face only from a distance that one time I have been back in the village. Giving them each a present for their birthdays. Last I heard the gaki's still got it. Anyway stop getting me side tracked this is important and I do not have the time to dawdle around."

"Tell me what has you so scared."

"Not here"

"Alright, Shizune pack your stuff we are going home! I won't promise to kill sensei yet Jiraiya but I will hear what he has to say"

With that the three dispersed and headed out back to the fire country at top speed. Jiraiya wasn't kidding when he said he had urgent information. He was for the first time in a long time scared again. War was coming.


	8. Day one of survival week

**Chapter 8: Day one of survival week**

* * *

"Tsunade-sama I don't understand why we have to sneak back into the village." A hesitant Shizune asked. It took a while before Tsunade answered. At first it seemed like she hadn't even heard the question. Finally she spoke, the angry undertone made Shizune almost wish she hadn't asked.

Jiraiya kept his distance, listening in. He too was curious about Tsunade's reason himself but didn't ask due to her temperament, he did not feel like being on the receiving end of another beating. He knew she barely contained her anger for being lied to all these years. Her godchildren were alive, Naruto and Naruko. She never got a chance to see them. He didn't blame her one bit that she wanted to sneak into the village, seeing the villagers that treated the twins so horrid might just be the last thing needed to set her of. While he fully wished she would, hell even he wanted to maim some villagers but becoming a missing-nin wouldn't help the twins. Besides hate only brought more hate, leading to more suffering. Still, the thought of killing them all was very alluring. Yet it would do nothing to alleviate his own guilt for not being there. His spy network was of immense importance and he only hoped that they would understand and forgive him some day. He had send them a birthday gift the rare time he was in the village and most of his earnings as a spy master went to their monthly stipend as well as a trust fund he set up for them. However, he knew that he failed as a godfather, miserably. Money didn't help for the lonely nights and suffering the twins had gone through. At the same time had he not been out there he would have not known about what was to come. The village was in grave danger and it was his job to protect it.

Tsunade shook her head in frustration. Shizune kept asking her questions as she never even knew she was a godmother. How could she have known? Tsunade did not talk about her past but it seems to have been a mistake on her behalf, Shizune was better informed about village matters, keeping the occasional contact. She cursed herself once more. She had been too far lost in wallowing in her self-pity. When she first heard of them being alive thanks to a chance meeting with Anko her first instinct was to beat up the villagers, the council and her old sensei. Anko, fully agreed with her and wished her luck. It did her well to know that the twins now had someone to look after them. Moreover, the Hokage seemed to finally be awoken out of his stupor and drastically changing the village. However, even hearing that from Anko did little to ease her anger. Only after meeting Jiraiya and his extensive urging did she promise to hear their sensei out. But if he didn't have a damn good reason she would make very clear just how angry and dangerous she was. Shizune seemed to get the hint that she wasn't in the mood to chat and stopped talking. Continuing their journey in silence.

They were still a long way away. It would take about another week for them to arrive. The distance wasn't that far, but stealth required time and caution. Jiraiya made it abundantly clear that they were not to be spotted by anyone, going as far as backtracking thrice and alternating routes so many times that Tsunade had lost track. She had been watching her old team-mate like a hawk, she didn't like her observations. He had always an aloof air about him, only serious in battle and even then at times he still had that goofy smile when excited. None of that was found now, well to a trained eye that is. To any outsider it would seem he was relaxed, she knew better. He was nervous. His entire body seemed tense, as if ready for battle any moment now. She signalled Shizune to be cautious. Something ominous was in the air.

* * *

Finally the day had come, stealth training. After weeks of boring lessons on maths, biology, history and what not they would have their practical introduction week. Naruto had been looking forward to this from the start. Barely could he remain still in his seat. Hinata fidgeting next to him, she too was excited. Being Hyuga gave her a huge advantage, the Byakugan was perfect for stealth and survival missions.

"Good morning, class" Iruka sounded cheerful. "Today is the start of the week long survival class. While some of you have waited for this and are excited" at this he shot a look at Naruto and smiled. Having warmed up towards the boy in the past few weeks "others not so much." This time he looked at Shikumaru.

"Anyway, let me introduce you to Mizuki. He will assist me in the forest. We will be training you all the first two days and assess your performance the following days thereafter. Now listen carefully to what Mizuki-sensei has to say to you."

"Thank you Iruka. I have here different scrolls, each of them have a number. This will randomly assign you a team mate. When I call your name I want you to come forward and grab one."

Naruto took his time to observe their new sensei. Mizuki had white shoulder-length hair with a slight hint of blue to it, offsetting his stark green eyes. The rest of him was ordinary. He wore the standard attire of a chunin, including the flak jacket and forehead protector that he wore like a bandanna. Yet, there was something in his smile that made Naruto on edge. It seemed fake, a bit too forced to be natural. However, he ignored it for now in favour of waiting for his name to be called out. He really couldn't wait to start this amazing week.

Once everyone had a scroll they were told to meet at the newly formed forest behind the academy.

"Haha Ino-pig you're stuck with Kiba!"

"Oh yeah, well at least he knows about nature and survival forehead. What will you do with Haruka? She hates nature!"

"Humph! Unlike you I am capable to look after myself and not rely on someone who smells like dog" With that Sakura stomped off.

Kiba had heard this and looked disheartened by the harsh words. Hinata being the gentle soul that she is tried her best at cheering the boy up. "K-Kiba-san, I don't thi-nk y-you smell" "Yeah dog-boy let the banshee talk, I wish I had you as a team mate instead I'm stuck with moody duck butt" Naruko assisted.

"Haha moody duck butt, oh man that's priceless" Kiba immediately felt better by their words. Hold on "oi, who are you calling dog-boy!" He ran after Naruko trying to catch her.

"Wow, I never thought I would see my sister goofing around." Hinata nodded in agreement. It did seem uncharacteristic for Naruko, but Kiba did look very upset and Naruko hates bullying. Actually, that would be the only time she would really speak up. Her friend was very withdrawn in general not really talking to anyone outside their little group well apart from Shikamaru at times when they played Shogi. Hinata was so lost in thought she almost missed what Naruto said next. I'm glad we are paired up Hinata." Immediately Hinata blushed. "M-m-e too Na-Naruto" Her stutter was back in full after hearing that from her crush. "Come on we should get going!" With that they sped off towards the newly minted forest.

"Good everyone is here. I'm going to give each team a map and a flare. Should anything happen you can fire it and either me or Mizuki will be there to help in no time. The map I will explain later for now let's go over some practical lessons. In front of you are all types of fruits that you may come across. Now who can tell me which ones are edible and which ones are poisonous?"

Immediately Ocha Ryokucha's hand shut up in the air. Iruka nodded indicating she could answer.

"Only two of them are edible sensei, the rest is poisonous. The Holly Berries with the glossy saw-toothed leaves could lead to vomiting. Although here they are red they can also be black, brown and sometimes even yellow or green. The Ivy berries aren't good either. They give you a nasty swelling and hurt your tongue and lips really badly. It's easy to recognize them by their five-lobed leaves, greenish-yellow flowers and orange-yellow berries. The other two are safe though." Ocha pointed towards the remaining two berries.

"Well done Ocha, you really know this very well. I'm impressed" Iruka applauded her. "Also although we will not find them around Konoha, I will provide you with a booklet identifying all toxic and edible plants. Learn these by heart as I will test you on them at any time." Iruka warned his class. A few nods indicated that they understood the importance of doing so.

"Alright, moving on. Mizuki will now show you all how to build a camp and everything surrounding it. Once that is done we will all spend the first night here and continue our lessons tomorrow."


End file.
